


[Podfic of] And Here We Go Again (We Know The Start, We Know The End) / written by queenklu

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, Fourth Wall, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sam Reads Wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/122546">And Here We Go Again (We Know The Start, We Know The End)</a> by queenklu<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:08:39</p><p>So, the first time Sam reads fanfiction is a bit of a doozy. Thanks, Chuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] And Here We Go Again (We Know The Start, We Know The End) / written by queenklu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And Here We Go Again (We Know The Start, We Know The End)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/122546) by [queenklu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/pseuds/queenklu). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/ld5m3rrrnjs5et0tqjqvghyiin8ttuzj.mp3) | 8.9 MB | 00:08:39  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/tnkd2qnv5zwqlv9wx11y79ufzia3m7fu.m4b) | 4.6 MB | 00:08:39  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/and-here-we-go-again-we-know-start-we-know-end-0).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._


End file.
